Walk you home
by bjc768106
Summary: Stefan walks Caroline home after she was tortured, Stefan is still single and things are getting hotter between them than they thought. Stefan's lust is the last chapter. thx for reading. My first ff.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Walk you home

Takes place when Stefan walked Caroline home after she was tortured, but Stefan is still single and see what happens with them when they spend the evening together.

They went to the boarding house where Stefan grabbed two blood bags and changed his clothes. On their way to Caroline's home she gulped one of the blood bags down, but still was looking miserable. Caroline opened the door and turned to Stefan. He wanted to stay with her for a while, but she refused. " You don't have to pretend with me. " She looked in his eyes. " I'm no longer girly little Caroline any more. I can handle myself." Her facial expression told him the opposite was true. "Sure you can, but I can see how you feel. It is written all over your face. You shouldn't stay alone. " Maybe he should call her friends, but suddenly tears were filling her eyes and he took her in his arms, stroking gently over her back. She wrapped her arms around his body and cried. After several minutes she got calmer and finally he closed the door. She guided him into the living room. " I need a whisky." She poured both of them whisky, an old one. " I'm starting to like whisky, it helps."

" It feels good after a fight. … How do you feel if you want to answer?"

With an weary smile on her face she told him " Exhausted, like I did a marathon. "

He nodded silently. They talked a while and then Caroline disappeared for a moment and came back now dressed with a longsleeve and more whisky. She poured them their fourth glass. When Caroline sat down next to Stefan, he saw her neck.

" The wound at your neck is not healing. There is still some wood inside. Should I drag it out?"

" Yeah, it still hurts a little. "

Stefan came closer, examining the wound and carefully pulling the wood out of her neck. The wound started to heal immediately.

" What's with your breast and the arm?"

" I don't know, but I won't get naked in front of you. I think I'm fine." She blushed.

" Okay, I just ask because of the wood that could be inside. Wood is poisoning for vampires. It makes you weak and tired. Let me at least check your arm. "

Caroline agreed and Stefan's hands skimmed over her shoulder down her arm. She felt the same feeling she had felt when she saw him for the first time, but then she felt the pain and jerked. " Ouch" Stefan lifted up the sleeve and saw the red flesh. " Vervain. It's on your skin and uh…a splinter. Get the longsleeve off. You need to clean this. Come on"

Stefan accompanied her in the bathroom. He cleaned her arm, removed the splinter and the flesh healed.

"Your arm is okay, no more wood, um… I just want to help you. It's your choice. "

She had never been hurt before and finally she removed her top. He swallowed when he saw her body and the lacy purple bra. It was kind of distracting him, but then he focused on the wound on her right breast. "There is still wood inside not much probably, but it isn't healing. You need to remove the bra and pull it out. I won't watch." He turned around and she did what he had suggested. She inspected the wound and tried to drag the wood out, but it hurt so much. She cried, impossible for her to do it alone.

"I … um … I need help."

Stefan took a towel and gave Caroline it. She bit on it, standing half-naked in front of him. The situation was beyond odd for her. Stefan was now looking at her breast. He examined the wound in her breast carefully using his hands. It was difficult to reach the splinters inside, so he decided to use a tweezers to remove them. After 5 splinters her breast began to heal. He breathed more deeply and started to sweat, maybe he was getting aroused. Her vampire senses were telling her that, but she wasn't sure.

" More pain anywhere?"

" No, it is just the remaining blood. "

She had no idea what to do, but she wanted him at least to give her a hint about his feelings for her. She ordered Stefan to take off his shirt and started to check his back. Probably this was not the best idea she thought. He had a perfect back and a much more perfect chest with this amazing abs. Stefan was aware that Caroline was sizing him up and needed a moment to hide his sly smile, but she was too busy to notice it. Then Stefan turned and looked in her eyes. It was kind of crazy what they were doing, but he enjoyed it. The whole time with her, her half-naked body in front of his and her blood on it was tempting.

" You're beautiful"

He came closer, cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss on her lips, smiling inside that she kissed him back. He had felt her arousal as well. The sensation was seductive. She felt his soft lips on hers, his lips were one of his parts she really found incredible beautiful and their tongues started playing with each other. Caroline's hand ran up his defined arm. He traced his hands along her back and pulled her closer. As Caroline's breasts touched his chest, she broke away.

" But I need a shower."

He nodded in surprise. She didn't know what to say anymore. Telling him she needed to shower had made the whole situation odder. She didn't want him to leave what he was probably thinking right now. Caroline was confused. Should she accuse the alcohol for what had happened? Back then she had wanted him and he didn't, so she had buried her feelings for him and brought her focus on other people. Stefan had made it pretty clear something between them would never happen, but her feelings for him had come back, rushing to the surface in this moment. Stefan noticed her hesitation, her shaking and her arousal. The reactions from her body and her eyes told him that she was tipsy same with him. He was a prudent person, but right now he didn't want to think. Unfortunately she had made it clear that she was thinking, so he asked her

" Too fast?"

" A little bit. "

" Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Um… I'll go. I call you tomorrow, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

His words were still echoing her mind. She took her time to find an answer while Stefan wasn't sure why she didn't say a word.

"Caroline? "

Now she was focusing him, his body, his face, his eyes and a smile escaped her face.

" No, shower is okay, but no sex. "

Caroline saw how Stefan's jaw dropped. The astonishment was written all over in his face. He hadn't expected her to say that, but of course she needed a shower.

" Okay, … um ... so what …?"

" Wash the blood away and kiss me. " She added with an inviting smile on her face.

" But … we would be naked, sure?"

The moment she nodded, he started to undress himself, his pants and underwear fell on the ground. Caroline couldn't watch his lower body. She didn't want to go there and tried to ignore everything below his waist and him at all while she removed the rest of her clothes as well. Ultimately she looked at him, pleading he was not inspecting her body and he wasn't. He had put his clothes on a chair. Stefan was asking himself if it is possible just to do what she had suggested and be naked together in the shower. To be honest he didn't believe it, but he had no idea where she wanted to go if so.

Moments later she was standing right in front of him, looking in his face which leaded into a long fierce kiss and they stumbled their way in the shower. The water was feeling good, her red flesh started quickly to look normal. Stefan was washing the blood and vervain from her body, touching her torso in a very seductive way, but not trying anything. Caroline had never been in a shower with a boy before and she was overwhelmed from the effect, this was getting much faster in a sexual direction than she had thought. After having washed each other's torsos, his lips found easily hers again. He licked over her upper lip and let his tongue slid inside her mouth, their tongues started touching and playing with each other. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, stroking and discovering them for the first time. Minutes later they were passionately making out under the shower and her blood rush was coming. Stefan began to kiss and nibble down her neck, finally giving the area around her collar bone soft bites. The fight against her blood rush was now irrecoverable lost. Her face vamped out and she gripped his shoulders like a reflex. Should she bite him? The idea was thrilling her mind, but Stefan sensed the change in her attitude. Instantly he shoved her against the wall.

" Caroline, stop it. You didn't want to go there."

She was so surprised that her blood rush was vanishing. He stopped, noticing the change in her face and wrapped his arms around her body.

Caroline felt stupid and didn't know how to find the right words. " I don't know how that works."

" It's okay, Caroline. How what works?"

She couldn't face him. " Sex between vampires? "

He grinned. " I would say the god old fashioned way. You just feel it more intensely like everything else, but we are not going there."

" I didn't mean that."

" What is it? " His hand was stroking gently over her cheek.

" I …I have problems with the vamp part of me….the more we …. the more it ….."

Stefan smiled. She was still the 17 teen year old girl and a newbie vampire.

" You can bury it inside and just focus on the lust, not the bloodlust or you can give in and do what you feel at that moment , but at your home it is too dangerous. Blood isn't so easy to remove. The shower would be okay. But I thought we didn't want to go too far. Am I wrong?"

Caroline doubted what to say and looked into his face. The impact of the moment on her was immense. It had been her idea and she didn't want to stop." Do you want to drink my blood?"

She saw the lust and want in his eyes. Something he was usually hiding, but she saw as well that he was struggling with his answer

" Yes I want to drink your blood and you could drink mine too, but it is still a mix from mostly HB, AB and a little vervain. … Are you sure about that?"

" No, …but I lose control when we kiss and touch. Probably I'm going to bit you. I could barely kiss Matt without losing control."

" It is normal Caroline. It took me years to get control in those situations. The more aroused you are, we are, the more you feel the blood rush. It is too early for you to have control in such a moment. This is the most difficult situation to keep control."

C" I … I don't want to keep control. We are both vampires there is no need to keep control. "

Stefan studied Caroline's face. She seemed to be sure about this, so he nodded and with that she started to kiss him again. Now she was able just to relish the moment with him and her own lust. Their kisses grew needy and hungry like before. His hands tightened their hold around her body. He kissed down her neck, focusing on her carotid artery which was shining through her pale skin. This sight was always so tempting for him and he listened to the beauty of her blood flow. Usually he fought it back and buried it, but this time he let it come, immediately intoxicated from the sensation. His fangs sank into her carotid artery and her blood filled his mouth. He sucked eagerly, savoring every ounce of her blood. She felt lust, bloodlust and this little delicious pain all together. Her own bloodlust had been reawakening too. When she was looking at his shoulder, she gave in, bit and sucked his blood. The sensation was overwhelming at first. She was a messy eater a lot of blood was running down Stefan's body. She moaned while drinking it, but then she stopped, too much vervain for her taste.

" Umm, …I need some blood, the vervain."

As a result Stefan pushed her in a corner of the shower where the water didn't reach her body. He opened the shower door, disappeared for a moment and came back with the other blood bag.

He let her drink the blood, pressing at the bag, but it was too much for her, a lot was running down her body. After a while Stefan put the blood bag aside and licked off the blood around her mouth slowly following the blood trace, getting closer to her breast. When he licked the blood from her breast, she felt the heat inside her whole body spreading out. His hand gave her breast soft squeezes. Then Stefan captured the nipple in his mouth and suckled softly on it. Her nipple hardened and she breathed heavily. He nibbled a moment, finally pursuing the blood with his tongue while tracing his fingers along her side.

When he reached her belly, he shoved her thighs lightly apart. Stefan kneeled in front of her, intoxicated from the blood and view in front of him. He licked the blood from her center and her left thigh with his tongue, not going any further. Caroline gasped and felt her crotch was damping. He wanted so badly to spread her legs and go further, but he didn't. The combination of blood and sex made it even for him after all those years difficult to gain a rest of control.

He stroked with his hand from her lower leg over her tight to her stomach, slightly touching her center on his way. When he tried to stand up, Caroline pushed him forcefully down. Her hand let his head remain inches away from her crotch and then she was tangling his hair. The only thing she sensed was want, not thinking of any consequences. This magnified arousal she felt had taken control over her. Stefan felt his member stiffen, but was still hesitating. He kneeled back down and glanced at her, the water cascading over his back. She parted her legs further and whispered " I'm sure, please." Stefan started to stroke the inside of her tight, still thinking if he should or not. His eyes were locked on her pussy. There was still some blood. He hadn't dared earlier to slide his tongue between her labia to get it all. Besides the blood he saw much of her center and the gleam coming from her juice accompanied with her scent. It was so tempting for him that it made him stop thinking prudently. His hands shoved her lips lightly apart and he dipped his tongue down into her soft skin. The blood and her juices filled his mouth. That produced a shiver throughout Caroline's entire body and she immediately craved for more. She was beyond wet and delicious like he had expected. He licked the area around her pleasure spot to get all of her juice and slowly encircled it. The moment his tongue found her clit, Caroline groaned and writhed, almost losing her balance. Stefan pressed her hips with his hands against the wall to give her hold. She clutched the doorframe from the shower in order to do the same.

As he brushed his tongue back and forth against her clit, slowly increasing the speed, she let out a low groan and her breathing became heavily. He put her left leg above his shoulder and gave her hold as he put his hand under her butt. Moments later he was gently licking her and then he restarted to brush her clit with more pace. He knew exactly what she needed. She moaned in pleasure as she felt one of his fingers sliding inside of her. He waited a moment until her body was adjusted to push his fingers continuously in and out, slowly at first, then increasing the speed as before. Feeling her wet walls made him want to thrust his member into her. She moaned at his simultaneously stimulation and gasped as she felt another finger thrusting in. Caroline was now pushing her hips up against him. He bit down a groan. She wanted more, but Stefan was still varying the stimulation. Quickly licking her and pushing in and out with slowly rubbing her pleasure spot and thrusting his fingers deep into her core. She was getting closer, her body tension, her scent and her heartbeat were telling him that and he wanted to send her over the edge. Thus he pumped his fingers deeper and faster in her core and he pressed against her clit, giving it quick and hard thrusts with his tongue. He felt her body tensing up and her panting became heavily. Moments later he felt her inner walls tighten in waves around his fingers and heard her cry of pleasure.

A little later he pulled his hands gingerly out and his head away from her. They were both panting to get more oxygen into their systems. Her body was still shaking as she watched down. He was kneeling in front of her. The area around his mouth was complete wet and gleamed slightly in the lights of the bathroom. Then for the first time she saw his member, she had felt it before, pressed against her pelvic. Caroline focused it, it was quite impressing. When she found his eyes again, he was smirking. He had followed her view and she blushed a little. He got up and stroked her face. All she could say was " Wow. " He would have loved to continue, but he wasn't sure. They had already crossed the line and it felt too early to go further, but his member was killing him. He wanted so badly feel her. She pulled him closer and kissed the area around his mouth.

"Thank you for this gift."

Note: I'm not a native speaker, so please be nice. It's not so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Her tongue slid into his mouth and caressed his own. There was a moment while they were kissing, when his member slid between her legs and he felt the wetness in her crotch. He didn't try anything, but the feeling he got in that moment was too much. He stepped back, trying to gain control of himself. Caroline looked confused.

"Is everything okay?"

" Yeah, ahh .. what about you? "

" Yes, I thought I wouldn't have sex for the next years. I'm glad we went there, even if I said no at first. "She looked cheerful and satisfied. He nodded, felt more relaxed. The talking helped him regaining control. He felt his arousal fading.

" Damn, you really know what you have to do. I'm still shaking. "

She pressed her body against his, pressing kisses on his mouth. Immediately, his member was stiffing again. Stefan couldn't stop it. "We should better leave the shower and get dressed. " She looked seductively in his face.

"You don't want to continue? A part of you tells me that you want to."

" Yeah,… but um … I don't want to push it too much and I think I pushed enough for today, so….."

"Now it's too late."

She let a finger trace over his lips before she finally shoved her finger into his mouth and pushed it in and out, looking at his reaction. He felt the tingling inside him and his tongue began to play with her finger. When she was sure he was all hers for now, she twirled them around, pinning him against the wall. Now the water was running down her back. She placed kisses on his neck and chest. Her hand was gliding down his body until it reached his member. She stroked it slightly. He let out a low groan. With her tongue she made her way down to his growing erection.

Moments later her open mouth kissed and gently licked along his hardened member. He moaned in pleasure and looked down at her. The image of her licking his member made it stiffen even more. Caroline's vampire senses heard the blood flow and finally she realized that his whole member was full of blood. She looked mesmerized at it and the veins under her eyes were coming back. The blood rush took control over her and her vampire senses smelled the blood and the best spots to bite- his member.

"Caroline, …. CAROLINE, hey, Caroline…." Stefan was shouting and decided to give her 3 more seconds before he would push her away, but she had heard him. Now she was watching him with her red eyes.

"Don't bite me there, okay. This is not pleasurable at all. " He was pleading her, but there was no change in her face.

"Caroline, think of the vervain."

This did it and her vampire face was vanishing. Stefan sigh relieved, but she didn't want to stop here. Contrary she started to lick his shaft until it was completely wet and wrapped her hand around it, lightly stroking it from the bottom to the top. Then Caroline licked above the tip and the taste of his precum filled her mouth. He was deliciously bitter-salty. He slid deeper into her mouth and she sucked carefully. She used his method. It felt too good not to start to fast. He was breathing heavily and still watching her, glad that her veins hadn't come back, he relaxed more and more.

There was still a question in his mind "Where"

She made a pause, looked at him and said" You can come where you want to."

" I would love to come in your mouth."

She smiled at him and he felt a shiver over his entire body. Now she was licking all the way from the tip to his balls. Stefan groaned in pleasure. After that she stroked him again, varying the rhythm between her strokes. She opened her lips and to let his tip gliding into her mouth again, sucking gently on it. Her hand began to fondle his balls, caressing the sensitive skin, massaging them slightly, then more roughly. Finally Caroline took him deeper into her mouth, sucking and moving her head back and forth. Stefan was intoxicated from the sight of Caroline, she was so unbelievable sensual and lustful to watch. She wanted to give him more and so pressed her tongue against his length to make it tighter for him while sucking it. She increased the speed, the same with her hand. She got faster and faster with pauses where she was just soft stimulating him. For his taste she could have done this al night, but he felt he couldn't stand her stimulation much longer. She felt that his member was getting harder and his body was extremely tensed. She remained the high pace of her stimulation and moments later he peaked inside her mouth, letting out a loud moan. She swallowed all of his juice and pulled gently away. He breathed heavily, pulling her to him and encircling his arms around her.

S" Oh my god, ... I couldn't have stayed with all the hot pictures from you in my head. " He managed to say. was relishing the moment. She placed her head on his chest and they stayed like that for a while. He kissed her and all of their juices were mixed together. "Hmmm, when does your mom come home? "

" In about an hour, maybe later. We should clean this mess."

"Okay, …. are you okay?" He noticed something was changing in Caroline.

" What …now? Caroline shrugged.

Stefan looked at her. " We both wanted that. Am I wrong?"

" No, … but now?"

" I don't know, but I want more of this. I guess. "

" I don't know either, but I don't want it to ruin our friendship."

" You think it was too fast, right. "

" Maybe, I was too fast in the past with sex and it ruined a lot."

" I know who you are and I wanted to have sex with the person I already liked and I don't want to hurt you, but somehow you made me… aroused and I like it. So you can decide what you want. "

" We never did that before. Why you are so sure?"

S" Guess I already noticed your hotness, but I didn't want to go there, because you are my friend. I'm kind of new single and I thought it would be better not to go there, but we went there. That means we both felt it, so I would like to see what it is, but I agree with you I don't want to ruin our friendship no matter how this turns out. I have no idea if I'm ready for whatever this is."

" Okay, but you knew that I was interested in you at the beginning."

" Yeah, but that was much more superficial and not really serious, no."

She swallowed. "Well, okay I was too fast and stupid, but I really felt something for you and yes I wanted to make out with you. "

" I'm sorry. I didn't interpret it as imported for you and I tried to show that I was just interested in Elena. "

" I know. I got a bit pushy."

" Yeah, you did, but I'm sorry for being so harsh to you. "

" Apologize accepted. I think I'm okay with your idea, but I don't want to make it public already. I'm not ready for that."

" I agree. Let's see it for us at first and now I would love to huddle up against you in your bed. "

" But we should get dressed before."

" Really ? Okay I see the point, but I would love to feel your skin. "

They agreed to wear underwear and tees and went to Caroline's room.

" I need to ask you that. Why did you wanted to go in the shower with me so quickly? I was really surprised. "

" Um, … I was confused. I wanted to continue and stop at the same time. I wanted a shower. I've never been in a shower with a guy. The impact was much hotter than I thought it would magnified with my vampire senses." She looked slightly ashamed away.

Stefan grinned. Now he started to understand her. " Awww, you can be so cute. " He pulled her closer and gave her a kiss.

" Btw you are really salty and bitter, but it's not bad."

" Thank you, I have no comparison. "

" I know. I wanted to know how it feels."

" This was the first time you did that?"

" No and yes, I never allowed somebody to come in my mouth. There are some really terrible venereal diseases , but now I don't have to care about that." She looked down. Sometimes the advantages been a vampire didn't feel like advantages.

"Oh, it seemed like you had done that more often. I'm sorry. I don't need to come in your mouth."

"Well, my father is gay as you know and has a boyfriend. Some evenings we spend with some of his friends in bars and they talk a lot about sex, well when my father is not there of course. "

Stefan cupped her face and smiled at her. "Thank you for that gift."

Now she was smiling, too. " I liked it. It felt more natural and your member isn't bad at all."

Now he blushed and grinned a little at the same time. "Thank you Mrs. Forbes. I'm glad I could come up to your expectations." And with that he hit her with the pillow. They struggled a little and ended up in a long kiss. Then he wrapped his arms around her body. It felt good to rest in his arms she thought before she fell asleep.


End file.
